Quand Suigetsu commet une bonne action
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Suigetsu Hozuki a toujours été, entre autres, joueur et sadique. Alors imaginons qu'il essaie un jour de commettre une bonne action ... Et de jouer les entremetteuses. Quiproquos, problèmes et bêtises attend l'équipe Hebi ... S'en sortiront-ils ?
1. Prémices d'une connerie

**Quand Suigetsu commet une bonne action**

**Auteurs : **Chika et Ero-Pikachu  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages mis en scène ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto, nous ne touchons pas d'argent. Mais on accepte vos dons, hein, pleurez pas.  
**Rating : **T  
**Note : **Voici une fanfiction pleine de quiproquos, d'embrouille, de débauche et nous l'espérons, d'humour. Nous avons commencé à l'écrire sur papier au début de l'année et je me suis décidée à la taper et la suite est en cours de rédaction. Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre, un peu court. Ce serait sympa de lire la note de fin, merci ... ^_^

* * *

La team Hebi. Groupe très fermé ayant un objectif bien précis et déterminé, prêt à tout pour le réaliser. Entre ces personnes au passé obscur règne une ambiance tendue, froide et …

- Sasukeee ! Tu veux que j'arrange tes oreillers ?

… Et il y avait Karin. Evidemment, elle n'adoptait ce comportement que lorsqu'elle était seule avec celui qu'elle coursait désespérément. Suigetsu, lui, était occupé à des choses plus instructives, comme écouter à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, ain d'en savoir plus sur le comportement de Karin lorsqu'elle était seule avec celui qu'elle coursait désespérément.

Et il se disait qu'il se pourrait que peut être qu'il serait possible qu'éventuellement on pourrait penser que ce genre de karinisme pouvait légèrement agacer Sasuke. Et ainsi, il eut l'idée machiavélique de commettre une bonne action …

Il allait tenter de rapprocher Sasuke et Karin. Même si l'idée de venir en aide à la folle à lunettes le dégoûtait, il le ferait, rien que pour pourrir la vie du « leader » de l'équipe. Les ravages de sa diabolique imagination se mirent en marche, tandis qu'au bout d'un couloir, un Juugo intrigué se demandait ce que Suigetsu faisait l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke où se trouvait Karin.

* * *

**Note importante : **

Étant un peu l'éditeur du compte que Pikaero et moi partageons, j'aimerais vous parler un peu de ce projet. J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster, car je trouve que la fandom de Naruto est très "pollué" et que très peu des fics autour de cet univers ont un certain intérêt. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Voilà donc le produit de nos esprits déjantés, le prochain chapitre sera plus long et attendez vous à beaucoup de (comme je l'ai dit précédemment) quiproquos, embrouilles et débauche.

À bientôt ... :D


	2. Le plan PERV

**Le plan P.E.R.V.**

**Auteurs : **Idée originale et scénario de Chika, avec les dialogues et idées brillantes de Ero-Pikachu  
**Disclaimer : **Voir premier chapitre  
**Rating : **C'est pas si choquant qu'ça en a l'air  
**Note : **Ici Chika. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en comptant le prologue. Toujours un peu court, mais le troisième fais deux fois celui-ci ^^'. Rendez-vous en note de fin, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle pense que l'idée vienne d'elle. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas dur, elle ferait n'importe quelle connerie pour arriver à ses fins. Surtout cette fin là. Ces réflexions étaient celles avec lesquelles Hozuki Suigetsu parachevait le plan P.E.R.V. (**P**lan de Suigetsu, **E**laboré par Suigetsu, **R**éalisé par Suigetsu, **V**isant à rapprocher Karin et Sasuke). Ça voulait tout dire. Donc : quelque chose de « perv », bien calculé, et il fallait que Karin croit que cette idée vienne d'elle. Plan PERV enclenché. Suigetsu se racla la gorge et se posta entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle de la chambre de Sasuke où Karin roucoulait.

- Aaaah, cria-t-il faussement pour lui-même, si je ne vais pas IMMEDIATEMENT boire à la salle de bains, je vais MOURIR déshydraté (*bruits de pas rapides, porte claquée*). Karin, pourquoi, tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bains ?

Suigetsu eut un grand sourire satisfait, plein de dents pointues et colla son œil à un trou discret dans la porte. Il eut une grimace horrifiée et un bref rougissement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le trou débouchait sur le nombril de Karin.

- Nanananana, lui hurla très maturément Karin, je me suis enfermée à clef, crève idiot ! BWAHAHAHAHA.

Elle cessa son rire triomphant et se retourna brusquement en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Ces bruits étaient causés par Sasuke Uchiha sortant de la douche à demi-nu. Oui mesdemoiselles, DEMI, vous pouvez éponger ces saignements de nez.

- O-oooh ! S-Sasuke-kun, quelle coïncidence !  
- Ça n'a rien d'une coïncidence, Karin. Ici, vois-tu, c'est ma salle de bains. En revanche la véritable question est de savoir ce que toi tu fais là.  
- Euh …. Non mais cette fois, c'est un accident ! Je te jure, figure toi que …  
- Comment ça « cette fois » ?  
- Ben … Peut être la dernière fois – c'était accidentel aussi, très accidentel – j'ai accidentellement glissé, puis je suis accidentellement tombé sur ta fenêtre, et je t'ai accidentellement vu te déshabiller, mais euh …  
- Karin … ? *irrité*  
- Je … C'est Suigetsu, c'est pas moi ! Il allait mourir, alors j'ai décidé d'abréger son ... euh … et puis l'eau, et …  
- Karin … *soupir désespéré*  
- Mais c'est pas du tout que je veuille rester pour te regarder, mais la porte est verrouillée !  
- La porte est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Or nous sommes à l'intérieur. Tu peux donc ouvrir la porte, sortir, refermer la porte derrière de toi et me laisser tranquille.

Durant cet échange passionnant, Suigetsu observait la scène, réjoui. Juugo passait par là et demanda en toute innocence :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Ben … Je suis accidentellement tombé devant la porte et mon œil a failli heurter accidentellement ce trou, mais heureusement il s'est stoppé deux millimètres devant et voilà, hmm …

Il se sauva pour ne pas avoir à étoffer son histoire très vraisemblable, plantant Juugo sur place. En réalité, Juugo ne passait pas par là. Depuis le début, il avait observé Suigetsu observer Karin. Il avait vu son rougissement au tout début et ses ricanements. Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à un tel spectacle : Suigetsu avait des vues sur Karin. C'était du moins ce que ce pauvre Juugo avait été amené à penser.

* * *

La machination est déjà en place ... Ah oui, au cas-où il y aurait des gens pas très vifs dans l'assistance (**Ero-Pikachu : **Nos lecteurs seraient à ton image ?), PERV est un diminutif ici de "pervers".  
À bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.

Ero-Chikachu


	3. Le plan LOVE

**Le plan L.O.V.E**

**Auteurs : **Rédaction de Chika, scénario de ce chapitre par Ero-Pikachu ET Chika. Avec les ingénieuses idées de la maman de Ero-Pikachu.  
**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre précédant.  
**Rating : **Genre vous vous souciez de ça ...  
**Note : **Nous avons passé trois jours à chercher la phrase qui conviendrait au sigle "L.O.V.E" ... La mère de Pikaero l'a trouvé en ... trois secondes. Deux phrases d'un coup ! oO  
Donc, voici le chapitre où les choses se complexifient et où Juugo vient foutre la merde ... Un petit résumé pour expliquer la situation en note de fin.

* * *

C'est sur un fâcheux malentendu que Juugo se découvrit une nature poète et qu'il décida d'aider ses deux camarades à vivre leur idylle latente. Ainsi avait germé dans son esprit romantique l'opération L.O.V.E. (sigle signifiant soit « **L**es **O**iseaux **V**olent **E**nsemble », ou « **L**es **O**eufs **V**ont **E**clore », aucune importance, les deux conviennent). Il projetait de les faire diner tous les deux seuls. Mais si il mettait sa machination en place dans l'espèce d'appartement (qu'ils louaient depuis le combat Deidara vs Sasuke), ils ne seraient pas seuls vu qu'ils seraient tous les quatre. Si il partait avec Sasuke, les laissant là, ça paraîtrait suspect. Il avait donc décidé de leur faire croire qu'il avait réservé pour quatre, en fait il réserve pour deux, dans un restaurant en ville afin de détendre l'ambiance, et de finalement « décommander » pour Sasuke et lui-même. Voilà le plan parfait. Quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, Karin avait grogné, sceptique et dubitative, Suigetsu n'avait pas dit « non » à un buffet bien garni et Sasuke se disait qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. Tuer Itachi par exemple. Karin aurait pu exulter de joie de passer une soirée avec son bien-aimé, mais il y avait les deux gêneurs ? Tant pis, elle trouverait un moyen d'écarter les deux autres pour avoir Sasuke pour elle toute-seule ! Le soir arrivé, Juugo intercepta le « leader » avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Karin et Suigetsu pour partir.

- Bon écoute, Sasuke, pardonne-moi pour ce que je m'apprête faire je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Il lui asséna un coup bref dans les côtes, le faisant s'écrouler, puis le chargeait sur ses épaules, il annonça aux autres :

- Désolé tout le monde. Sasuke semble encore souffrir de ces récentes blessures. Nous allons rester là ce soir, allez-y sans nous !

Juugo pensait « J'ai fait une bonne action ». Suigetsu pensait « Manger ». Sasuke pensait « Au viol… Je rêve ou il m'a touché ? ». Karin pensait « Il semblerait que Dieu ait écouté mes prières à l'envers. Putain. ». Il les vit s'éloigner et se demanda que faire avec la dépouille de Sasuke.

...

Uchiha Sasuke se réveilla enfin avec pour souvenir une douleur atroce dans les côtes et une phrase : « Au viol … Je rêve ou il m'a touché ? ». Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il vit Juugo entrer dans sa chambre.

- Ah, tu t'es réveillé. Les deux autres sont partis manger dehors et toi, tu vas rester manger avec moi.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long du visage blême de Sasuke. Ce pourrait-il que …

- Au fait pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Laisse, je vais te soigner.

Le voyant s'approcher, il surmonta sa crainte et bondit en arrière, empoignant son katana.

- Juugo, éloigne-toi IMMEDIATEMENT ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire !  
- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Garde tes distances, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'humiliant pour moi, je saurai me défendre !  
- Euh … Il y a un malentendu …  
- Oui ! Et le malentendu, c'est qu'on est pas du même bord !

…

Pendant ce temps, devant le restaurant chic « Le Pikachu en rut », Suigetsu et Karin, lisant le panneau, furent unanimes : Merde. « Buffet à volonté pour couples et personnes accompagnées ». Aucun d'entre eux étaient en couple ou accompagnés.

- Putain, dit Suigetsu, où je vais pouvoir trouver une fille pour m'accompagner ?  
- En effet, ça sera dur à cette heure-ci … Faut vite que je trouve un mec.

Ils soupirèrent avant de percuter et de s'entreregarder.

- Pitié, non … Hors de question que j'y aille avec toi !  
- Ça me réjouit autant que toi, la peste. Mais là, j'ai faim. Et tu as faim. Donc coopère.

Karin commença à articuler la première syllabe de son « Plutôt crever de faim. » quand un gargouillement sonore en provenance de son estomac lui enleva tout crédibilité. Prenant sur elle-même et songeant à la nourriture, elle accepta.

…

Un silence de mort régnait à leur table. Karin lui adressait des regards furieux, les bras croisés, tandis qu'il mangeait sans un mot. Les autres personnes présentes commençaient à les regarder étrangement.

- Suigetsu, c'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on devait faire semblant d'être en couple ?  
- Relax, **chérie**, ils ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur notre vie **sentimentale**. Fais comme moi, t'as qu'à prononcer fort certains mots qui nous feraient passer pour un **couple**.  
- Bonne idée. Tiens donc, ** mon poisson**, tu veux que j'aille te chercher de **la carpe à l'étouffée** ? Ou bien un des **saucissons pendus ** là bas ? Et puis je trouve cette soirée géniale. Un magnifi**qu' rêve **(= prononcer crève).

Suigetsu découvrit ses jolies dents en un grand sourire suggestif

- **Ma chérie**, tu devrais manger, c'est plein de protéines. Et nous savons tous que tu **en manque **beaucoup ** le soir**.  
- Tu n'oseras pas.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout on est **ensemble**, n'est ce pas **mon chou** ?

Cette conversation aurait pu durer éternellement si le serveur ne leur avec pas emmené leur commande de Juugo.

- Karin, c'est toi qui as commandé ce tube long d'un mètre rempli de bière ?  
- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à boire tout ça ?  
- Non. Mais si on partage tout ça, ça devrait le faire.  
- Mais t'es déb- … Après réflexion, je suis complètement d'accord.  
- A notre future amende pour état d'ivresse sur la voie publique !

Trois heures et quatre mètres de bière et alcool divers plus tard, le serveur vit s'en aller un jeune couple s'embrassant fougueusement.

- Mais … C'est les deux coincés de début ?

…

Juugo avait capitulé et laissé s'enfermer seul Sasuke dans sa chambre. Il vit Suigetsu et Karin arriver ensemble.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ils se sont pas tués.

Il les vit s'enfermer dans la chambre de Karin :

- Ça c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle !

* * *

Les chapitres pré-préparés s'arrêtent là. La suite risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps à arriver, il faut qu'on invente la suite et qu'on rédige. Mais on a une idée déjà prête, vous en faites pas ...  
Résumé de la situation présente : 

- Suigetsu veut rapprocher Karin et Sasuke  
- Juugo croit que Suigetsu aime Karin et veut les rapprocher  
- Sasuke croit que Juugo l'"aime"  
- Karin aime Sasuke  
- Suigetsu, bourré, s'apprête à faire une connerie monumentale

A bientôt.


	4. Le plan GAY

**Le plan G.A.Y**

**Auteurs :** Chika et Ero-Pikachu (**Chika : **Mais plus- ! **Pika :** NAN.)  
**Disclaimer :** Voir le premier chapitre**  
Rating :** T, même si on peut se poser des questions  
**Note :**Après quelques mois de chômage, nous sommes revenues polluer le fandom ! \o/ En fait, ce chapitre avait été écrit il y a très longtemps (dans une galaxie lointaine ...), mais ... Comme on est un peu débiles ... Voilà. On est en train de rédig- ... faire le brouillon de ... enfin, réfléchir à la suite, quoi. Nan, j'déconne, on regarde des séries en streaming ! :D

* * *

- SASUKE NE ME LE PARDONNERA JAMAIIIIIIIS !  
- Karin, Sasuke s'en fout de toi. Mon honneur ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Karin pleurait presque, à genoux sur son lit. Ce qui la chagrinait à ce point était que Suigetsu était également dans ce lit. Lui, n'était pas si hystérique, mais pas plus enchanté par les évènements que sa coéquipière.

- Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir vivre à présent … Comment envisager mon avenir après avoir … avoir fait … _ça _avec … _ça _!  
- Pour commencer, rhabille-toi et sors de ma chambre !

Sans attendra plus longtemps, elle jeta Suigetsu dehors, dans le couloir et ferma la porte à clé.

- M-mais ! Karin ! Je suis tout nu ! Laisse-moi rentrer !  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? De-hors !  
- Bonjour Suigetsu, fit nonchalamment Juugo

L'intéressé se retourna, le visage rouge.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suppose que ta croissance n'est tout simplement pas terminée. Et on ne juge pas la valeur et la virilité d'un homme sur la taille de …  
- Crétin, je te parle pas de … Et puis j'ai rien à me reprocher à propos de … ! Putain, c'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Tu nous as incité au vice, au pêché et à la boisson ! C'est …  
- Ca avait l'air de te plaire sur le moment pourtant. Enfin, je suppose que tu était complètement bourré.  
- Bien sûr que j'étais bourré ! Attends … Tu nous as espionnés ?  
- Bah, on vous a entendus dans tout l'appartement …

Karin ouvrit violemment la porte, écrasant Suigetsu contre le mur au passage, paniquée.

- Sasuke aussi nous a entendus ?  
- Bonjour Karin, lui répondit Juugo  
- Vous vous amusez bien, tous les trois ? demanda Sasuke qui passait

En effet, Sasuke s'étonnait un peu de croiser dans le couloir de bon matin Juugo, Suigetsu nu et Karin en sous-vêtements. Réaction assez compréhensible.

- Oui, répondit Juugo  
- Non, répondit Suigetsu  
- SASUKEEEEEE !, répondit Karin, C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Juugo et Suigetsu ! Juste Suigetsu, mais … Non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Attends !  
- Bonne nuit. Ceci est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller tout de suite.

Sasuke, visiblement en état de choc, tourna les talons et s'en alla, priant pour se réveiller. Et pas dans les bras de Juugo. Karin, désespérée, rentra dans sa chambre en pleurant sa honte tandis que Juugo et Suigetsu commençaient à se gueuler dessus dans le couloir. Suigetsu, reprochant à Juugo sa connerie de la veille et Juugo voulant faire avouer les sentiments de Suigetsu à l'égard de Karin.

- C'est ta faute si je suis déshonoré !  
- Avoue que ça ne t'as pas complètement déplu.  
- J'étais bourré, j'ai pas couché avec elle intentionnellement …

- Tu sais, vous avez intentionnellement bu quatre mètres de bière.  
- Je m'en fous de l'alcool, le fait est que j'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie et c'est ta faute.  
- C'est pas moi qui vous ai forcé à boire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Karin, refoulant ses larmes, écoutait la dispute de Suigetsu et Juugo qui tournait en rond. Ces deux-là ne faisaient vraiment que se disputer … En fait, personne ne s'entendait bien dans le groupe, excepté Sasuke et elle, qui évidemment, filaient le parfait amour. Selon elle. Mais, si on y réfléchissait bien, ces deux idiots qui se bagarraient dans le couloir … Karin pensait qu'il y avait plein de raisons de les imaginer en COUPLE. Ils fallait que ces deux-là se rendent compte qu'en réalité ils avaient une relation amour/haine passionnée. En plus, le yaoi c'est bien. Voilà, c'était donc ça : Karin était un cadeau du ciel, un ange avec pour mission de ramener deux brebis égarées à l'abattoir : elle allait faire en sorte que Suigetsu et Juugo se rendent compte de leur amour et les rapprocher. Et puis elle serait seule avec Sasuke ! C'était pour leur bien à tous … Karin mit donc au point l'ingénieux plan GAY (**G**rande **A**matrice de **Y**aoi). Son plan d'aujourd'hui consistait en s'éclipser quelque part seule avec Sasuke, mais pas pour rester seule avec Sasuke, hein. Pour que Juugo et Suigetsu se retrouvent seuls dans l'appartement.

- Sasuke, tu veux bien m'accompagner pour aller faire du shopping ?  
- Non, je préfère encore rester ici avec Juu- … Je viens.  
- Yattaaa !

Juugo et Suigetsu étaient assis face à face. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que Sasuke et Karin étaient partis ensemble et ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot. Chacun repensait à l'engueulade du matin, et aux motivations de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. L'atmosphère était électrique. Juugo, étant moins têtu, décida de faire le premier pas.

- Reprenons depuis le début, Suigetsu, je te prie, tu veux bien ?  
- Certainement, mon cher Juugo. Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il donc ?  
- Il faut assumer ses responsabilité à un certain moment, tu es sans doutes d'accord avec moi ?  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord. L'un de nous doit avouer qu'il s'est très mal comporter, présenter ses excuses et admettre qu'il a eu tort.  
- Très bien. J'attends.  
- J'accepte tes excuses Juugo. J'espère que tu es soulagé ?  
- De quoi je pourrais être soulagé, poisson à la mauvaise foi ?  
- Du fait que tes excuses aient été acceptés par le poisson ! Tu viens de t'excuser pour nous avoir soulés à mort et forcés à faire des trucs dégueulasses, je me trompe ?  
- Tu te trompes ! C'est toi qui va devoir t'excuser pour ne pas te rendre compte de tes sentiments !  
- J'AI PAS DE SENTIMENTS, BORDEL !  
- ET ARRÊTE DE REJETER LA FAUTE SUR MOI, SOULARD !  
- T'AS DIT QUOI, ******************************* ?

La discussion qu'ils avaient engagée diplomatiquement dégénéra. Les chaises volèrent. Et les dents. Et les tripes.

* * *

On espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Nan, en fait on s'en fout que ça vous plaise ou pas, hein. On fait ça pour le fun, sinon on posterait pas à un an d'intervalle ...


End file.
